


Touch fluffy tail.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Pyrrha was never good at her words, she just wanted to tell her partner how much she loved her, but Joan was too dense! It was time for desperate measures this time as the fox faunus was going to get her woman one way or another!
Relationships: Coco Adel/Jaune Arc, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Touch fluffy tail.

"I love you!" Pyrrha shouted Joan paused her teammate paused cocking her head as she looked her up and down.

"Huh? You like Spruce Willis?" Joan asked as she looked at her timer the training had finished and Pyrrha's ill-timed confession had gone off just as her warning alarm had gone off and now it seemed that Pyrrha had ruined her chance! 

"I! No! I mean yes I do find him attractive but that is not what I am saying!" Pyrrha said the faunus pushed her foot down her massive fluffy fox tail flickered past her back as Joan cocked her head.

"What do you mean then? Do you mean... oh! I get it! You want to know if you love him or just like him! I mean I have a crush on him too but I kind of like the costar, you know the brown-skinned lady that had a dick?" Joan asked as she leaned back her futa partner had just finished her training and she was going to enjoy a nice long bath in the JNPR dorm after it. Joan had just about had it that day she just wanted to get back into the room and knock out!

"I'm beat Pyr! Let's call it here ok? We have done enough training for the day and I think that we can just take it easy ok?" Joan asked as she smiled at her taller partner the faunus futa gave her a pained look as she held her head down and groaned in pain and frustration. 

"I... I guess that we should do that. I think that we should get back before something happens." Pyrrha admitted as she put her weapons down, she followed Joan her eyes still glued to the massive and round ass of her secret crush. Pyrrha's eyes rained a bit as she swore that Joan was teasing her. She knew better than that though. Joan did not even know what it would mean to tease someone, but she did want her partner to just finally figure out what she meant!

How hard was it to just say that she liked her or for Joan to know that she liked her! _Why me?_ Pyrrha thought as she walked behind Joan she kept her eyes down hard ignoring the voice of her partner as she talked nonchalantly. She did not even consider listening to her partner's honeyed words as Joan prattled on about whatever she was talking about. 

"Joan I just wish that you could think like me and know what I am thinking," Pyrrha said her busy faunus tail switched behind her, her larger tail that was half her body size in mass shifted comfortably as Pyrrha longed to hold Joan's hand and walk down the hallway together as she groaned.

"What? Think what Pyr? What are you talking about?" Joan asked her big bright blue eyes, smiled up at her as Pyrrha winced, she gulped wildly as she felt her limbs go stiff as she followed her to the JNPR dorm and began to pant as Joan twisted the angle open with her scroll unlocking it as she waved her in.

"So tell me Pyr what are you talking about? What do you want me to think about?"

"I! Nothing! I don't want you to think about anything that has to do with me breeding!"

"Breeding? Do you want to become a dog breeder when you graduate? That's so cool!" Joan said smiling her small frame jumped up allowing Pyrrha a perfect side view of her partner's massive breasts swinging up as she did her small hop-

_I just want to bend her over and rut her until she is bred._ Pyrrha thought before-

 _"GET DOWN!"_ The shrill voice of Nora said as Pyrrna and Joan looked up Joan brought up her shield not a moment too soon as a grenade bounced off it and went wild!

"Nora!?"

"What is going on?!"

"HIT THE DECK!" Nora shouted as the grenade went wild Pyrrha jumped pinning Joan to the ground forcing her crush to the floor as the grenade went wild and crashed into the corner of the room making a loud crack filled the air before a massive pink explosion flooded the room and sent them all spinning...

As the sound of the explosion began to dim down and Joan and Pyrrha let out small moans as they began to get up from the floor of the now covered in the shrapnel of wood and other pieces, Joan let out a whimper of pain.

"That hurt..." Joan said as she pushed her back up Pyrrha would have normally loved the feeling of the soft shapely ass of her partner pushing up against her crotch her dick did not care that it was possible in a life or death situation but it was still going to get hard and try to _taste_ the succulent ass of its crush and maybe future mate as Joan ground back into her by mistake.

"Nora? What the hell was that?" Pyrrha groaned trying to buy some extra time with Joan pushing back on her crotch before Nora coughed loudly as she shook some of the pink smoke away from her. Pyrrha glared at Nora as the teal ginger coughed her face covered in soot and other debris as she gave Pyrrha an awkward pained half-smile.

"AH! Pyr! You are back! I did not think that you or Joan would be back so soon! Hah! Hah hah! I didn't think you would be here right now of all times.." Nora said as she looked back Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at her friend. Pyrrha had a long patience for Nora's... _incidents_ but when they put Joan in danger she often decided that it was a bridge too far.

"Nora! You better have a good reason for this!" 

"I do! I do! I just wanted to try out my new weapon and... and..."

"She blew up our leader's bed," Ren said her not-lover friend groaned picking wood shards off his face and flicking them off his cheeks as Nora pouted.

"Hey! Renny! You are not supposed to say that! You are going to make me look bad ok!?" Nora shouted as she winced she saw Ren giving her the death glare as he sighed.

"I am sorry Joan but it looks like your bed is no more. I can have Glynda give us a new one but I do not think that she will be very happy about it." Ren said as Nora glared at him.

"What!? If she gives her a new bed then what will we do with the crater of the old one?!"

" I mean... I was just going to clean it and repair it but if you have a better idea then I guess that I am all ears to hear it?" Ren asked with the voice of a man that did not want to have to hear what she would say, Pyrrha looked on in disbelief as Joan's bed was fully destroyed, Nora's bomb had turned it into chips of what it used to be and for now? For now, it looked like Joan was going to need a very new place to sleep for the night.

"Aww, man Nora! Now I can't sleep in a bed tonight! This is going to kill my back!" Joan groaned as Ren sighed.

"If you want I can give you my bed. Since Nora did cause this. I can't see that you will be happy unless you have a bed back ok? I'll give you mine-"

"I mean why don't you just share a bed with Pyrrha? You and she are partners and basically best friends. I don't see why you could not do that." Nora said as Pyrrha gagged the futa faunus felt her tail go hard up into the air as she let out a pained gasp of air that was a halfway point between a wheeze and a cough for dear life!

"What!? Nora, you know that I can not do that!"

"And why not? You and Joan train all day together. I don't see why the two of you being in a single sleeping bag will be that much harder for you to do." 

"Because! I mean Joan does not want to share a bag with me! If you ask her she will surely tell you that as much! Isn't that right Joan!? You don't want to be forced to be in a bag with me now do you?" Pyrrha said as Joan turned her eyes traveled down to behind Pyrrha where her massive faunus tail was swishing back and forth, even if it was right up and stringent it was still so _soft_ as Joan gulped and reached out a hand.

"I don't see a problem with it. Especially if I get to cuddle up with your tail that is." Joan said dreamily as she looked at the tail like a lost puppy. Joan eyed the tail of her partner as Pyrrha fought down a hard blush that broke over her face!

"Joan! You can't be serious! I mean you are going to be sharing a bed with me! Look at my tail! You know that if you touch it you are going to be hot all night!"

"I don't mind your tail is just so soft! I want to hug it!" Joan said the female fully e named by the thought of cuddling with Pyrrha and her massive tail that she paid no attention to the rising tent in Pyrrha's skirt as Nora slid back behind her and whispered into her ear.

' _You owe me one."_

\----

"So good," Joan said as she pulled Pyrrha's tail close the female was just clinging to her tail for dear life. Pyrrha let out a pained whimper her dick hard as a rock a foot and a half of faunus cock ready to go as she grunted.

"Joan, can you please be more gentle?" She said to her sleeping partner as Joan grunted.

 _"Soft,"_ Joan said as she began to hug the tail harder and wrap it on her. 

"Why me?!" Pyrrha groaned in frustration her legs twitched and buckled under the pressure the futa faunus bit her lips whimpering as her night began. 

Pyrrha really wanted to get the hell out of her bed but she did not find a way to get out of it! Joan was just too cuddly with her! Joan was cuddly to the highest degree, she moaned into her lips and pushed her ass into her crotch and pushed back gentle as she mumbled as she groaned peacefully into the night, her hands gripping down tight onto Pyrrha's massive fox tail that was still fully pulled into her arms and nibbled on it gently.

"Why are you like this? Why can't you just be normal!?" Pyrrha groaned her dick now fully engulfed in the soft fat ass of Joan, Joan pushed her ass back into Pyrrha's dick even if there was nothing but the smallest pair of booty shorts to keep their body parts separate it might as well have been nothing. Pyrrha heard Joan mumbling softly in her sleep Joan was lightly _sucking_ on the tip of her tail The ultra-sensitive tail of Pyrrha's was being gently tucked into Joan's soft pillow-like mouth as she began to lightly suckle on her tip.

"Joan! What are you doing?" Pyrrha hissed her mind-shattering her will was getting to the breaking point as her dick kept pushing into Joan's ass her cock was already out of her nightgown and _pushing_ into the soft warm flesh of Joan.

"She is so soft." Pyrrha whimpered as she felt her dick _finally_ hit the soft pillowy ass cheeks of Joan her dick began to feel the soft pale flesh that she had fantasized for so long about touching, hitting her dick as she began to gently thrust up and down Joan's back. Pyrrha's mind and her fragile self-control that had been used and abused for so long that it was just ready to break snapped!

"I think that it's ok if she wants it! And I know she wants it because she is pushing back so hard!" Pyrrha thought as she slowly gently put her hands down on Joan's side. Pyrrha felt her hands fall down to Joan's side; she knew that she was going to do something that she would probably regret but she just did not care! Pyrrha had been teased enough by Joan and she knew that she deserved this! 

"I'm just going to touch you! Nothing else! Just touching!" Pyrrha said as she began to slowly slide her dick up and down Joan's back, she began to gently massage her cock in a wonderful hot dog position in between Joan's bubbly cheeks! She felt her dick begin to quiver as she slowly pushed her cock up and down lightly gently _sawing_ her dick between her ass. 

Pyrrha grunted as she gripped Joan's sides harder; her partners' soft and thick sides were like putty to her hands as she began to slowly but firmly push Joan back into her body as she gasped.

"Fuck me! You are so soft! I just want to touch you and fuck you!" Pyrrha whimpered as her dick was already leaking a massive amount of pre-cum that kept flowing out of her dick and making Joan's dick slick with her thick seed as she began to thrust harder. 

The bed began to groan and shake under her thrusts as Pyrrha began to jam her dick up and down.

"Yes, that's it, just take the dick. I know that you want it!" Pyrrha hissed as she heard Joan whimper her beautiful partner whimpered as she began to _bite_ down gently onto her tail. Pyrrha let out a soft yelp of pleasure as her sensitive tip was once more bit into as Joan began to gently suck down on her tail tip. Her hands fully embracing her front as she cuddled to Pyrrha's tail for dear life!

"If you want to suck something that bad I will be sure to give you something to suck on later!" Pyrrha hissed as she began to push harder and harder. The bed began to painfully creak and groan deep under her thrust the wooden posts began to shake as Pyrrha began to hammer her cock between Joan's ass cheeks!

Joan gasped a bit as she felt her ass pulled apart, Pyrrha was so close! Her dick was already so close to those burning hot soft ass cheeks of Joan! Her partner's ass was only protected by twin soft blue pieces of fabric, her booty shorts would do nothing if Pyrrha reached down and ripped them off! 

_But if I did that I would be so close to Joan's ass! Or her pussy... if I did that I could just take my dick and breed her into my little cock slut cum dump!_ Pyrrha shook her head, what was she thinking!?

 _Joan is my friend! I can't do that to her! I love her like she is my sister! I don't even have a sister! I just! I just want her to notice me for once!_ Pyrrha thought as Joan whimpered again.

"Pyrrha you can do it rougher," Joan said letting out a soft whimper in her sleep she began to push back her ass in time with a rhythm meeting Pyrrha's thrust and matching them with her own!

"You... do you want this?" Pyrrha asked her dick already felt like it was _melting_ just being hotdogged by her partner's thick bubbly ass cheeks! Pyrrha's dick was already getting close to blowing her load! Her twin fat melon-sized balls began to _churn_ as she got closer to her final burst! Pyrrha gripped Joan tighter than normal she was so fucking close!

"I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum all over your back and make sure that you are marked by my _scent!"_ Pyrrha hissed her angry thick purple cock head began to truly leak out cum, Joan's ass cheeks seemed to be _gulping_ down her dick! Her hips met Pyrrha's with as much power and seeped to meet her own!

Joan's unconscious determination to make her partner cum even in her sleep was more than enough to make Pyrrha burst! Her virgin dick that was only accustomed to having her hands working it over was no match for her partner's soft bubbly ass as she finally hit her limit!

"Fuck! I'm going to cum! Take it all!" Pyrrha hissed as she came! Pyrrha let out a soft groan as she came all over Joan's back! Joan shook a bit her sleeping partner unable to wake up or realize that she was getting marked by her partner as Pyrrha came! Joan's back was subjected to an impromptu baptism as she was covered in the thick hot cum! 

Joan briefly snorted once as Pyrrha's thick hot faunus cum landed right on the back of her head! Her long golden hair plastered by thick cum as she let out a small groan of pleasure.

"Pyrrha... don't get all the sauce on my head. You are going to make Nora want to pin me again." Nora said as she let out another soft groan she had no idea that Pyrrha was marking her coating her back in several thick lines of hot futa cum!

"Oh yes, I have wanted to do this for so long!" Pyrrha hissed as she came her balls pulsed and churned as she let her cum fall out! Pyrrha grunted her balls, finally pushing out the last of her thick baby gravy through her dick as she came hard! 

"I... Fuck I need a break." Pyrrha said smiling looking down to Joan's cum-coated back smiling at the work she had done before a lightbulb went off in her head and she let out a small shriek of terror.

"What did I just do!?" Pyrrha let out a shriek as she just realized she had painted her partner's back with her cum! Joan was covered from the back of her head to the base of her ass in thick futa cum! She was so coated in the cum that she had no idea how she was ever going to get it off before she was noticed!

"Oh my god! I have to clean this up before she gets up or I am dead!" Pyrrha hissed as she began to awkwardly move Joan out of the bed as she began to _scrub_ with her pillow. 

\-----

"I don't know what to do Nora! I just don't know anymore!" Pyrrha said as she banged her head on her hands her female friend sighed as she rubbed the futa on the shoulders.

"It's ok Pyr. If it all goes to hell you can just cum all over her back again."

"Nora!" Pyrrha groaned as she heard her chucked as someone coughed in the lockers.

"N-Nora... that is not nice you know!" Velvet said the futa faunus looked down doing her best to hid her own monsters dick that was just barely kept hidden by _two_ open locks that did not fully conation the sheer _girth_ of the faunus's bitch breaking breeding spire that was already close to leaking at the thought of her secret crush getting a bukkake from Pyrrha.

_I wish I could give Joan a bukkake. I wonder if Pyrrha would want to share?_ Velvet thought as she put her own dick behind the lockers hoping that no one was going to see her dick getting harder and harder something that was not easy when your dick was thicker than most peoples _thigh_ and you were near two feet long with a massive knot that was about the size and width of a wine bottle on the end of her dick.

As Velvet let out a soft whimper that was muffled out as a shuffling behind her of footsteps before-

_WHAP!_ Velvet let out a shriek as a large hand came down hard and spanked her ass with a vengeance!

' _KYA!_ " Velvet let out a _yelp_ of shock as she jumped!

"AW! What's the matter Vel? Are you getting all hard cause you hear people talking about your crush?" Coco asked the _only_ futa besides Glynda to somehow be thicker than Velvet at seven and a _half_ inches thick of almost two feet of breeding cock laughed as she spanked her partner's soft behind as Velvet yelped! 

"Coco! What are you doing!?" Velvet asked as she blushed fiercely at her fellow futa unlike her and Pyrrha let her dick hang out as she confidently walked up to the others the woman buck naked beside the beret on her head as she gave the others a wink.

"So what I'm hearing is our favorite blonde angel just got herself a bit of a _taste_ of what a real futa can do to her huh? Now that is something that I like to hear!" Coco said laughing raucously as Velvet and Pyrrha both blushed hard. 

"Coco! You can't just keep spanking me!" Velvet blushed her eyes narrowed at her leader as she fixed her with a glare. 

"Aw and why not? If you just want to keep that juicy booty out there for me you can't blame me when I get a little _greedy_ can you?" Coco asked, laughing as Velvet blushed, looked away and pouting as Coco sauntered into the room, the biggest dick making everyone else blush as they looked away from her as she smirked.

"So! Tell me! Out of either of you, which one of you as ever actually made a move of Joan in the day? And using her ass as a flush light when she was sleeping does not count P-money so don't even try k?" Coco asked as Pyrrha pouted she slammed her foot down once before she turned her head sharply.

"I don't know whatever you are talking about Coco," Pyrrha said as Coco turned her head as she knew that she hit a nerve.

 _Good. Maybe if you one of you gets pissed off or horny enough then you can fuck that little slut so I can get in on it later. Maybe. If Goodbitch does not try to fucking snake me again._ Coco thought as she leaned over Pyrrha's shoulder looking down at the smaller futa as Pyrrha gave her a devilish glare.

"And what do _you_ want Coco? Don't tell me you are just here to test me and Velvet again."

"Oh no! I just want to help you P-money! I just want you to be the best futa that you can be!" Coco said, giving Pyrrha a shit-eating grin as Pyrrha narrowed her eyes.

"What. Do. You. Want. _Adel?"_ Pyrrha asked again not caring what Coco thought as she smiled leaning in closer making Pyrrha blush as her nose touched her own. 

"Ow you know what I want from you. I just want you to be _happy_ ok?" Coco asked as Pyrrha felt her dick _touch_ Coco's. Even if she had some of her skirt on Coco's superior cock was enough to make the futa take a step back as her senior loomed over her. 

"I! Thank you for that," Pyrrha said her submissives clear to the futa as Coco smirked.

"Aw, she's bashful. How cute."

"Hah! You get her girl!"

"Nora! You are supposed to be on my side for this!"

"Oh don't let her get to you, Nora! I know that Pyrrha can be a stick in the mud so how about we help her get her stick out of her ass and work on her putting into everyone's favorite blonde instead?" Coco asked, making Pyrrha and Coco blush as Nora nodded.

"Oh yeah! Now that sounds like fun!" Nora said mischief gleaming in her eyes as Pyrrha had the sinking feeling that this was going to go horribly wrong.

"I just want her to like me.."

\------

"So just tell me what you said before and I can help you." 

"Nora I don't think that this will help!"

"Pyr if you are going to really confess to Joan and I mean actually confess to her you need to work on what you have right now. You have to focus on what is in front of you and learn to just bite the bullet and take the matter by the horn! Now just tell me how you really feel about her!" Nora said as Pyrrha slammed her head down onto her pillow. She groaned into her pillow before she finally gave in and decided it would be for the best if she just told Nora the truth.

"Fine! Fine! I'll say what I mean to say when I see her every day!"

"Ok. Now hit me with your best shot!" Nora said as Pyrrha took a deep breath! She stood up, her hands clenched and her eyes closed as she inhaled one last time! 

"Joan! I love you! I love you not just as a friend but as a person! I want you! I have always thought that you were beautiful and I wanted to ask you out from the first month that I knew you! You are the kindest, cutest and one of the best people that I have ever met! I just want you to get that I love for you and fell for you hard! So how about going out with me as my girlfriend!?"

"Pyrrha?" Nora and Pyrrha froze. Neither of them saw or heard Joan come in her and Ren walked in as even Ren had wide eyes looking at them. Joan and Ren both looked wide-eyed at Pyrrha the futa looked like she was ready to burst! 

"Joan! I! No! It's not!"

"I think that I am going to go now. Nora. I heard there was a pancake sale in Vale with free syrup? Would you like to come with me?"

"Hell yeah! I'll see you later Pyr!" Nora said, gulping before she leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"I saw her come in but you were so into it that I just could not let it go. I'm just happy you finally got it out in the air! Good luck!"

"Nora! Get back here!" Pyrrha shouted as Nora skipped to Ren the two leaving the others alone in the room as-

"I... you really love me?"

"I! Joan I have loved you for a _long_ time now. I have always loved you since you stood up for me at the dance. I love you and I want to date you. So will you be my girlfriend?" Pyrrha asked her cheeks blushing a hard red as Joan gulped her hands twisted into knots as-

"Ok." 

Pyrrha could have died then and there.

"Excuse me? Did... did you just say ok?"

"I... yes I did? I said ok... I'll date you!" Pyrrha did not have time to talk; she _bolted_ across the room in a second and her lips hit Joan hard on the face! Joan coughed once before she gave in to the kiss. Joan kissed Pyrrha as she felt her hands on her ass! Joan did not know what was happening but Pyrrha was all over her!

Hands lips ass breasts Pyrrha felt up and over every last inch of Joan's supple body! Pyrrha's massive soft fluffy fox tail was bristling as it shook rapidly! The tail that was just about half the size of Joan shook wildly as she finally got what she wanted more than life itself!

  
  


Pyrrha _drank_ Joan into her body. She inhaled her scent, picked her up off the ground and swung her a bit to the sides! She pulled her close, kissing her tongue forced its way down her throat as she began to roughly fondle her soft supple ass. Joan let out another soft weak whimper as she felt her body fondled for the first time. 

Pyrrha's rough but flattened fingers found her nipples, ass, and hips all at once it seemed. Her fingers flying over Joan's body make her mind begin to melt in the pleasure of finally having another human or faunus touch her in a way that she could before only dream of! After a few minutes of hard making out the two of them broke the kiss with a hard wet _plop!_ Both teens looked at each other breathlessly as Pyrrha growled.

" _Get on your knees."_

_\------_

"So! GUYS! We are back! How did your confession-"

 _"Take it all!"_ Nora stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she walked into the room her souvenir medals for winning the pancake eating competition she saw a sight that she never thought she would see in her life!

Joan on her knees, one hand buried under her skirt, Pyrrha half naked her massive faunus futa dick _jammed_ right down Joan's throat and deep into her guts! Joan screamed, her blue eyes rolled up to her head in pleasure as Nora saw her through _bulge_ as it was forced to swallow every last thick drop of Pyrrha's thick futa seed! Pyrrha's _hidden_ barbs began to rub the girl's throat making her already tight mouth burn in pleasure as she was fucked like a slut in heat! 

She heard the girl _gulp_ down her meal. The female finally had her guts bulged out as she was finally filled up to her max!

"Take it! Take it like the good slut that you are and-"

"Pyrrha?!" Nora shouted as Ren walked in his magenta eyes went wide before he coughed.

"Oh my. I will share my congratulations when you two are in better shape."

"AHHH!? Ren!? NORA!? GET OUT!" Pyrrha said as she turned quickly Joan... poor Joan was still caught on the thick futa knot of Pyrrha's! The girl swung like a yo-yo and her eyes went wide as a hard thick choking sound filled the air!

"AW! Pyrrha you are going to kill her!"

"Could you _knot_ pull out first?" Ren asked an unusual smile on his face as Pyrrha let out a shriek!"

" _I'm sorry!"_

  
  



End file.
